Do not disturb
by Psyche3426
Summary: Shizuka, Celty, Kanra and Nariko have crashed on an island in the middle of nowhere. But, when something appears out of nowhere, what will they do? GENDERBENT DRRR!
1. Chapter 1

Shizuka slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the sun glared down at her. She groaned and promptly shut them again. Her whole body was sore, arms and legs feeling like lead. Her blond hair was splayed about her head, brushing sand against her school uniform as she propped herself up on her elbows. She tried once more to open her eyes, this time raising an arm to shield them from the harsh rays of light that beat down on her. She stopped dead. Laid out in front of her, quietly lapping at the sand was the sea. More specifically, the Pacific Ocean.

"No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening" she mumbled. "This is definitely not Japan."

Kanra ran along the beach at full tilt, her waist length black hair fluttering out behind her, laughing at the top of her lungs in joy. Until she tripped. "OW! Holy -!" She grabbed her bare foot; she had thrown her shoes over her shoulder so she could experience the feel of sand between her bare toes. Not that she would EVER admit it to anyone. '_What in the world was that?'_ She wondered. She looked down, still holding her injured foot. Her eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face. _So, Shizu-chan is here too, huh? _She grabbed the item, humming with happiness, and raced off, her stubbed toe forgotten in an instant.

Celty and Nariko were sitting on the sand at the edge of the forest, staring out at the seemingly endless ocean. Celty suddenly picked up her Blackberry, typing in a quick message before shoving the phone in Nariko's face. **Thank god that my phone didn't get wet! **Celty was mute. She had been since she was 5, and now sported an ugly scar that twisted its way all around her throat. Nariko turned and smiled at her,

"That would suck! You wouldn't be able to speak and then we'd never know what you want-ACK! Celty! You didn't have to punch me!" Celty turned away, her russet brown hair falling to cover her eyes, slight fear reflected in them. The phone was shoved in her face again, **Shut up**. **We need to find the others. **

"Okay, okay, let's go then! Wouldn't want them to turn up dead or anything!" Nariko exclaimed in a weirdly happy voice. They slowly got up, stretching their backs and then dutifully trudged off along the forest line, staying in the shade the trees thankfully cast on the sand. There was silence for a few minutes before Celty turned to Nariko, holding her phone out slightly as she typed. **Nariko, do you think that Kanra and Shizuka made it?**

"They're fine Celty! You know they can take care of themselves, Kanra used to be a Girl Scout! And they're probably just. . ." Nariko stopped talking when Celty placed a hand over her mouth, bringing her finger up to her lips and then pointing at her ears. Both girls stood as still as possible, straining their ears for even the slightest of sounds. Nariko was about to say that it must have been a bird and animal that Celty had heard when it happened again.

"KANRA! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Shizuka shouted into the silence. After she had gotten over the shock of waking up on an island in the middle of nowhere, she had instantly deduced that somehow this was all Kanra's fault. She had convinced herself that it was Kanra that had crashed the plane and was probably off somewhere watching her and laughing that evil, condescending laugh. . . Shizuka shuddered. Just thinking of the flea pissed her off. She took a deep breath, ready to shout again but was interrupted by a voice. A voice she had hoped never to hear again. "Ah! Shizu-chan! I thought I heard the distinctive voice of a monster!" Shizuka froze, before slowly turning her body towards the forest. Standing there was Kanra, black hair fluttering in the slight breeze and a smirk playing across her face, crimson eyes sparkling and filled with amusement. She stood on the sand, hands on hips, with her shoes slung across her shoulder and Shizuka's phone just barely visible above her jacket pocket. Although the sun beat against the ground harshly she still hadn't taken off her signature fur trimmed black jacket. Shizuka turned fully and growled out, "Hah! I knew it. It was all your fault." "What? My fault? Shizu-chan, how could you accuse me of this heinous deed?" Kanra almost sung the words, "You think that I would intentionally trap myself on an island with _you_?" She burst out laughing, "This is too good! I almost can't believe that you came up with that!" Kanra stopped laughing, assuming a thoughtful pose with one hand under her chin and her head tilted upwards, "But then again, this is you we're talking about here!" She smirked again, raising her hands above her head and shrugging, "Well, I'm off then, shelter's not going to build itself!" She turned, and started skipping away, humming to herself. Shizuka started trembling, her fists clenched so tightly that she almost broke the skin. Her fringe covered her eyes and her hair moved slightly in the breeze. "Kanra. . ."She began quietly, before looking up, brown eyes flashing with hatred. "YOU'RE SO FREAKING DEAD!" Kanra looked behind her at the outburst, winked at Shizuka and started running. Shizuka ran after her, blonde hair flying behind her. "KAAANRRRRRAAAAA!" Kanra just laughed and kept running, jumping over rocks that jutted out of the beach with a practiced ease. She rounded the corner, Shizuka hot on her heels, before crashing straight into another person. Kanra was flung backwards from the force of the impact, falling into the, still running, Shizuka. Both girls ended up on the ground, Kanra practically sitting in Shizuka's lap. They were silent for a minute, the shock of the collision paralysing them. Then they realised their position. "AAHHH! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Kanra and Shizuka looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out. Nariko, who had unfortunately been on the other end of the collision, just stared before quietly chuckling, then fell back onto the sand, clearly relieved that her friends had been found. Celty, who had been walking a bit behind Nariko, ran up to the quarrelling girls and wrenched them apart before violently tapping on her phone. **Can you guys please give it a rest? Can't you just be friends, please? **Kanra smiled at Celty, "Celty! So good to see you! Shizu-chan just got mad because, well, you know her!" Kanra smiled at Celty again, walking over to help Nariko up. Shizuka just glared, "Oh, I'm not mad. I just want to beat the shit out of you!". Kanra ignored her, mumbling "Oh, Shizu-chan, you're sooo scary.". Shizuka growled at her as Nariko just laughed, dusting sand off her white lab coat. Nariko studied science and medecine at school, and her dream was to grow up to be an underground doctor for the Yakuza. She knew it was strange, but she wanted an exciting life, not some boring old run-of-the-mill job. Her dad was strange as well, he constantly wore a gas mask, claiming that the air was poisonous. Her mum had died when she was only two so Nariko couldn't remember anything about her. She didn't know too much about any of her friends personal lives, as they never had deigned to tell her. She sighed before starting to walk after her friends, who had turned the bend. She noticed that twilight was approaching, so she slowed down to watch the sun set before she froze, feeling eyes on her. She didn't know how she knew, but the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck raised and she slowly turned, just glimpsing a pair of burning red eyes watching her before they disappeared into the suddenly much darker and scarier forest. She unfroze, and ran after her friends, seriously creeped out. Yet when she heard a whispering in the forest, and branches cracking she sped into a run, searching wildly for her friends, yelling their names, adrenaline coursing through her from the fear that had taken a hold of her and threatened to drown her.


	2. Chapter 2

"CELTY! SHIZUKA! KANRA!" She gasped for breath, but kept running. She made the mistake of glancing back into the forest, eyes widening as a flash of red passed by her again. She was in a frenzy now, screaming for her classmates, for someone, anyone to come and take her away from here. She stumbled, so caught up in her fear that she hadn't seen the rock that seemingly appeared in front of her. She fell, grazing her hands and knees as they came in contact with a rock shelf that had been hidden under the sand. Darkness seemed to consume her, night had come without her even noticing it. She scrambled back onto her feet, only to trip again on the trap riddled rocks. She froze when she heard the sound of sand shifting behind her. Not wanting to turn around, yet needing to. She screamed.

**Did you guys notice where Nariko went?** Celty typed quickly, worriedly. It wasn't like Nariko to just disappear, especially now. They both shook their heads. She rubbed her hands together and inched closer to the fire that Kanra had expertly made. Guess there was some benefit to doing Girl Scouts. She sighed and decided that they would look for Nariko in the morning. Besides, it wasn't like they could see anything in the dark anyway. Never the less, they decided to take turns on watch throughout the night, occasionally calling for Nariko in case she stumbled past them. And although Celty couldn't actually shout for her, Shizuka had shouted into her phone, so every now and then she could just play the recording.

The night passed uneventfully, leaving all three girls decidedly nervous. Celty and Shizuka huddled around the burnt out fire and sat in silence as the sun rose, making the clouds appear a rosy pink and the forest light up. Kanra had woken up early and supposedly gone for a walk, leaving a message in the sand. The tension slowly grew as the sun rose higher and higher, Kanra hadn't come back yet and although Shizuka was happy about this development, Celty was on the verge of a breakdown. She was very protective of her friends and loved them all dearly, even if sometimes they didn't particularly like each other. Celty was shaken out of her thoughts when Shizuka stood up, "Damnit, damnit, damnit! That stupid flea is plotting something, I know it! She just disappears and Nariko's gone and. . .and I HATE THIS STUPID ISLAND!" Her voice was filled with rage, rage at the island, at Kanra, and at Nariko for wandering off alone. Celty was suddenly filled with determination after Shizuka's speech and stood up, quickly typed out on her phone, **I'm going looking for Nariko. She has to be here somewhere. You stay here and wait for Kanra to come back, she'll be worried if no one is here when she gets back. **"You're going alone?" Shizuka asked in a quiet voice, calming down a little after she had vented some of her anger. **Yes. "**DUMBASS. Anyone who calls you a dumbass is a bigger dumbass, but since I already know I'm a dumbass, I'll say it again. DUMBASS. You really think that you can do this alone? What if there are animals on this island? Don't risk your life when it isn't needed!' ShIzuka was in Celty's face now, positively fuming.

"Ah, I'm going to find the flea. Are you coming?" Shizuka turned away, hands in pockets and just shoulders slightly hunched. Celty just stood there for a moment, shame evident in her eyes after Shizuka's rant. She stood for a minute longer, before slightly tilting her head in a nod. **I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.** "Damn right you weren't thinking." Shizuka mumbled. They trudged on in silence for a few minutes, the tension finally broken, before they finally saw Kanra sitting on a rock looking out to sea. Celty breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could go up and say hello, Shizuka strode up to Kanra, leaning over in front of her so that they were face to face.

"What up? Kanra buddy. Why don't you get up and play?"

"Tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure, Shizu-chan?"

"I'm obviously here to kick your smarmy ass." Shizuka replied, annoyed.

"And why do I deserve to get my ass kicked?"

"Because I'm pissed off and this is all your fault!"

"Now, don't you think that you're a little too old to act the part of the playground bully. . .Shizu-chan?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kanra was standing now, poking her finger in Shizuka's general direction. "What makes you think this is my fault anyway?" Kanra asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Because 99% of the time, whenever bad crap happens, it seems you're somehow involved!" "And you can't have a little faith in that last 1%?" Shizuka's clenched fists shook, itching to punch the annoying flea in front of her, but before she could, Kanra turned and jumped over the rock behind her, greeting Celty and asking if there had been any sign of Nariko or any of the other girls that they supposed had crashed on the opposite side of the island. Shizuka just stood there, shaking with anger, her blond fringe hiding her eyes, _I'm gonna kill that stupid flea. . . _she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when Celty gave a breathy scream, stumbling away from the forest in terror. Shizuka looked up. Kanra was as pale as death, also slowly backing away from the trees. Shizuka glanced around before suddenly catching sight of what had caused such panic and terror. She turned to the sea and vomited that morning's meagre breakfast onto the sand. In front of them, just on the edge of the forest, was Nariko's head. It sat upon a wooden pike, dried blood staining the crude spear. Her eyes were open, bloodshot pupils rolled back in her head to look unseeingly up into the blue sky. A thin trail of blood ran from her nostril and her chin and teeth were covered in blood, blood that dripped down her neck. Her short brown hair was matted with blood, loose strands sticking up every which way. Her skin was an ashen grey, devoid of life. In front of it was a message written on a piece of bark in what looked like dried blood. DO NOT DISTURB.


End file.
